Reconciliation
by Hp-Liebling-Mine
Summary: Ron und Hermine haben den schlimmsten Streit, seitdem sie sich kennen... Werden sie sich versöhnen und vor allem was passiert danach?


Die Ferien hatten gerade begonnen und schon gab es den ersten Zoff zwischen Ron und Hermine

Der Siebte Jahrgang der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei hatte seinen Abschluss gemacht und die meisten würden am nächsten Tag Abreisen. Harry wollte eine Quidditch Karriere beginnen, Ron würde in der Sportabteilung des Ministeriums arbeiten und Hermine hatte sich entschlossen nach Amerika zu gehen und dort drei Jahre zu Studieren. Die drei Freunde würden sich also eine lange Zeit nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen, aber trotzdem hielt es Hermine und Ron nicht davon ab, sich wieder einmal zu streiten.

Halb Gryffindor starrte auf die Streitszene, die sich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde abspielte. Noch nie war es so ausgeartet wie heute und noch nie hatten die beiden so Dampf abgelassen und sich so extrem beschimpft. Wie immer wusste niemand, wieso sie angefangen hatten sich zu streiten. Harry hatte nur mitbekommen, dass Ron sich über Hermines guten Freund Julian aus Ravenclaw, der offensichtlich mehr von ihr wollte, lustig gemacht hatte.

„Ich hasse dich!!", rief Hermine irgendwann so laut, dass man es bestimmt bis in die Kerker hören konnte. Zusätzlich knallte sie ihre Handfläche gegen seine Wange.

Der Komplette Gemeinschaftsraum hielt die Luft an, Ron riss geschockt die Augen auf und Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Einige Zeit sagte niemand etwas und Hermine wusste, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Doch gerade als sie ihren Mund zu einer Entschuldigung öffnen wollte, fasste sich Ron wieder und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Ach ja??... Ich hasse dich auch Hermine Granger", brüllte er ihr entgegen und trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Sie warfen sich kalte Blicke zu, während ihre Gesichter noch näher kamen.

„Du bist so nervig", murmelte Hermine, doch sie klang nicht wirklich überzeugt von ihren Worten.

„Und du zickig", flüsterte er mit halb geschlossenen Augen gegen ihre Lippen. Hermine schloss ihre Augen ebenfalls und überwand den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen. Hart trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander und alle Wut, die sich aufgestaut hatte, war wie verflogen. Keiner der beiden bewegte seine Lippen. Sie wurden nur fest aufeinander gedrückt, so als ob das die einzigste Überlebenschance für Hermine und Ron wäre. Hermine streckte ihre Arme aus und verschränkte sie dann hinter seinem Nacken, während Ron mit seinen Händen ihren Rücken herunter strich, bis er unter ihrem Po angekommen war und sie dann kurzerhand hochhob.

Die meisten Gryffindors wanden sich verdutzt von den beiden ab, während andere geschockt zusahen, wie Ron Hermine in den Jungenschlafsaal trug. Einige Wortfetzen wie „Sturkopf, Besserwisserin oder Hornochse" konnte man noch heraushören.

Oben im Schlafsaal angekommen warf Ron Hermine auf eines der vielen Betten und legte sich dann auf sie. Ohne sich anzuschauen küssten sie sich gierig weiter und Ron drückte seinen Körper stark gegen ihren, was ihr ein keuchen entlockte. Stürmisch wanderten ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen und Hermine war es, die als erste anfing, Ron von seinem Hemd zu befreien. Er tat es ihr gleich indem er ihren Pullover auszog und diesen auf den Boden schmiss. Als auch ihre Hosen verschwanden waren und sie nur noch Unterwäsche anhatten, sahen sie sich an.

„Was machen wir hier überhaupt?", wollte Hermine wissen, jedoch klang sie nicht erschrocken sondern neugierig.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es gefällt mir", antwortete Ron und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Mir auch, aber was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte sie weiter. Ron setzte sich ein Stück auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wünsche mir das hier schon lange", gestand er.

„Wirklich?", hauchte Hermine überrascht und als er nickte fuhr sie fort:" Ich mir auch. Seit einiger Zeit fühle ich mich so zu dir hingezogen und vor allem wenn wir streiten macht mich deine Aggression irgendwie an."

Ron lächelte kurz und senkte seine Lippen wieder herab und begann über Hermines Oberkörper zu lecken. Währenddessen zog er sie ein Stückchen nach oben, um ihren Bh zu öffnen, der auch gleich auf dem Klamottenhaufen landete. Ihr Höschen und Rons Shorts folgten kurze Zeit später und sie lagen nackt aufeinander.

„Bevor wir weiter machen muss ich dir noch etwas gestehen", sagte Ron leise und schaute Hermine vorsichtig an. Diese nickte verwirrt und wartete gespannt auf eine Erklärung.

„Ich glaube ich bin in dich verliebt", murmelte Ron, doch nachdem er es gesagt hatte, schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und starrte Hermine geschockt an. Sie sah nicht weniger verwundert zurück, doch dann fasste sie sich wieder und lächelte.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, das es mir auch so geht", erwiderte sie.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Ron mit zitternder Stimme. Hermine nickte nur und strahlte ihn förmlich an. Ron schluckte kurz, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr runter beugte und sie zärtlich küsste. Doch nach einiger kam die Leidenschaft zurück und Hermine bat Ron laut, es doch endlich zu beenden. Das ließ dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen und so drang er schnell und heftig in sie ein, was sie laut stöhnen ließ. Ohne weiter zu warten bewegten sich die beiden gegeneinander und beschleunigten ihren Rhythmus immer mehr, bis erst Hermine und später Ron ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander und wussten nicht was sie sagen könnten.

„Du weißt, dass ich drei Jahre weg sein werde", stellte Hermine irgendwann fest.

„Ja ich weiß", antwortete Ron traurig.

„Ich werde auf dich warten", fügte er hinzu.

„Heißt das, du möchtest mit mir zusammen sein?", wollte sie erstaunt wissen. Ron stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen ab und sah sie an.

„Gerne", flüsterte er. Hermine zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Aber dann musst du zwei Jahre enthaltsam bleiben", sagte sie belustigt.

„Stimmt... Hmm dann überleg ich mir das vielleicht noch mal", überlegte er und bekam dafür prompt ein Kissen ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Ronald", fauchte Hermine geschockt. Ron jedoch grinste nur und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Schlaf gut meine süße", sagte er noch, bevor er seine Augen schloss und ins Land der Träume glitt. Auch Hermine hielt es nicht mehr lange aus und beide schliefen glücklich aneinandergekuschelt.

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine aufwachte, schlief Ron noch tief und fest. Sie überlegte, ob sie ihn wecken sollte, jedoch entschied sie sich dagegen.

„Dann fällt der Abschied nicht so schwer", dachte sie sich und zog ihre Kleidung an. Bevor sie ging beugte sie sich noch einmal über Ron und küsste ihn flüchtig.

„Ich schreibe dir so oft es geht", versprach sie. Dann ging Hermine aus dem Schlafsaal, holte ihre ganzen Sachen und apparierte von Hogsmeade aus an den Flughafen. Ron war Richtig traurig, als er aufwachte und Hermine nicht mehr da war. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass der vorherige Abend doch nur ein Ausrutscher war, aber einige Wochen später, als er mit Harry und Ginny wieder im Fuchsbau war, kam endlich ein Brief von ihr.

„_Hey Ron, _

_ich hoffe du warst nicht sauer, als du aufgewacht bist und ich nicht mehr da war, aber ich glaube es war leichter für uns beide, dass ich ohne großen Abschied gegangen bin. Wie ich dich kenne wirst du gedacht haben, dass für mich alles nur Spaß war, aber das Stimmt nicht. Ich liebe dich Ron. Es tut mir Leid das ich gerade jetzt nach Amerika bin, aber mir ist meine Ausbildung unheimlich wichtig und wir haben doch noch alle Zeit der Welt, wenn ich wieder da bin. Wenn es sich einrichten lässt, werde ich dich auch mal besuchen kommen, oder du kannst hier her kommen. San Francisco ist wirklich eine super schöne Stadt wie ich bisher finde und ich freue mich auf die Zeit hier. _

_Bitte schreib mir doch zurück, auch wenn du es hasst. _

_Grüß die anderen und fühl dich gedrückt und geküsst._

_In Liebe Hermine_"

Die Monate und das erste Jahr vergingen ziemlich schnell. Ron liebte seinen neuen Job im Ministerium und schrieb Hermine eifrig Briefe über seinen Alltag. Anfangs schrieb sie auch immer begeistert zurück, doch bald wurden ihre Briefe immer kürzer und ihr Interesse immer geringern.

„_Hey meine süße Maus, _

_Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Allein durch deine Briefe merke ich, dass dich irgendetwas bedrückt, also muss es etwas geben. Hast du Stress mit der Uni? Oder Probleme mit deinen neuen Freunden? Ich mach mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich. Sagtest du nicht, dass wir uns mal treffen können? Du bist nun schon über zwei Jahre weg und ich vermisse dich so schrecklich. Ich glaube es wäre mal an der Zeit, dann kann ich wenigstens versuchen dich zu trösten, wenn es schon so nicht klappt. Wenn du möchtest komme ich für ein paar Tage zu dir und bringe dich auf andere Gedanken. _

_Bis hoffentlich bald_

_Ron_"

Er musste wirklich sehr lange auf eine Antwort warten und diese war auch nicht sehr lang... wie immer.

„_Hi, _

_es geht mir gut. Ziemlich stressig hier und ich hab selten Zeit. Deshalb wäre es auch unnötig wenn du her kommst. Ich sitze den halben Tag in der Uni und mittags habe ich Zusatz Kurse und ich treffe mich mit anderen Studenten, um zu lernen. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas freie Zeit einbauen kann._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_"

Ron seufzte. Irgendetwas Stimmte nicht mit ihr. Das merkte sogar er, obwohl er sonst ziemlich begriffsstutzig war, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee und sofort machte er sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, um mit seinem Boss zu reden.

„Hallo Stan", begrüßte er diesen freundlich.

„Oh Ron. Hattest du nicht schon Feierabend?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ja, aber ich habe eine bitte", entgegnete Ron. Stan bat Ron sich zu setzten und das tat er dann auch gleich.

„Gibt es nicht irgendeinen Auftrag in Amerika für mich? Ein großes Sportereignis oder so?", wollte Ron wissen. Stan sah ihn verwundert an, suchte dann jedoch in ein paar Akten und nickte dann.

„Ja da gibt es tatsächlich etwas. Ein Wettkampf aller Bundesstaaten von Amerika Namens Flyting. Es ist ähnlich wie Quidditch, jedoch gibt es zusätzlich noch Flugwettkämpfe. Eigentlich sollte Seamus dorthin, aber falls er dich das machen lässt, habe ich kein Problem damit", erklärte er.

„Das wäre Phantastisch", antwortete Ron strahlend.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso du unbedingt dorthin möchtest?", erkundigte sich Stan.

„Na ja du weißt doch, dass meine Freundin dort ist und wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", druckste Ron herum und Stan verstand.

„Alles klar. Regel das mit Seamus", entgegnete Stan grinsend und schickte Ron raus. Ohne zu überlegen machte er sich auf den Weg nach Muggel London, wo Seamus zusammen mit seinem Freund Blaise wohnte. An der Haustür klingelte er und kurze Zeit später wurde auch schon die Tür aufgemacht.

„Hallo Weasley", sagte Blaise freundlich.

„Tag Zabini", entgegnete Ron. Die beiden kamen zwar miteinander aus, ihre Vornamen benutzten sie jedoch immer noch nicht.

„Ist Seamus da?", fragte Ron und Blaise nickte.

„Seam. Besuch für dich", schrie Blaise laut und Seamus kam auch gleich die Treppe herunter gestolpert.

„Ron" Was gibt's?", begrüßte er seinen alten Schulkameraden und reichte ihm kurz die Hand.

„Na ja. Stan hat mir erzählt, dass du demnächst nach Amerika sollst, wegen Flyting und ich wollte fragen, ob ich das nicht übernehmen kann. Du weißt doch Hermine ist da und...", erklärte Ron.

„Klar kannst du das tun", unterbrach Seamus ihn grinsend.

„Was? Wirklich?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Von mir aus. Blaise war eh schon eingeschnappt, dass wir unseren Urlaub absagen mussten", antwortete Seamus. Ron strahlte und klopfte Seamus kurz auf die Schulter.

„Danke Mann", sagte er glücklich.

„Kein Problem. Dein Flieger geht in zwei Wochen um 5 Uhr Morgens. Du musst jeden einzelnen Wettkampf Dokumentieren und am besten ein Interview mit den drei Gewinnern bekommen", erklärte Seamus und Ron nickte verstehend.

„Alles klar. Dann sieht man sich Morgen auf der Arbeit. Bis dann und danke noch mal", sagte Ron und verabschiedete sich schnell, um dann in seine Wohnung in der Nähe des Fuchsbaues zu kommen. Er überlegte, ob er ihr davon erzählen sollte, doch er fand eine Überraschung besser.

Zwei Wochen später, stieg er müde aus dem Flugzeug und fuhr mit einem Taxi zu seinem Hotel, da er sich nicht besonders gut in LA auskannte und man sich hier anscheinend sehr schnell verirren konnte.

An der Rezeption des Hotels fragte er gleich, wie man am besten nach San Francisco kam.

„Da fahren Sie am besten mit dem Zug, der am Ende der Straße abfährt. Sie fahren jedoch 5 Stunden", erklärte die Frau. Ron nickte dankbar und begab sich dann auf sein Zimmer. Von dort aus überlegte er sich, wann er am besten zu Hermine fahren konnte. Der Wettkampf würde in 2 Tagen anfangen und davor noch einmal kurz zu ihr zu fahren, fand er etwas kurzfristig und da er sich sowieso noch eine Woche mehr Urlaub genommen hatte, war es am besten, wenn er danach fahren würde.

Also sah Ron sich den nächsten Tag lang einen Teil von LA an und abends fiel er erschöpft in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Am nächsten Tag musste er sich auf den Wettkampf vorbereiten und sich Mögliche Fragen für das Interview ausdenken.

Für den Sportbegeisterten Ron war dieses Event natürlich super klasse. Er konnte den ganzen Tag Qudditchspielen zusehen und nebenbei alles dokumentieren. So ging das eine ganze Woche. Anfangs war es für Ron noch ganz schön gewesen, doch 7 Stunden am Stück nur Quidditchspiele anzuschauen und dann noch eine ganze Woche lang, wurde selbst für ihn langweilig.

Als dann endlich alles geschafft war (Plus den gewünschten Interviews von Stan) packte Ron glücklich seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, um endlich Hermine zu sehen. Diese wusste immer noch nichts von ihrem Glück und würde sich hoffentlich freuen.

Nach einer 6 Sündigen Zugfahrt, war Ron endlich in San Francisco angekommen, doch nun stand er vor dem nächsten Problem.

„Wo muss ich denn jetzt hin?", fragte er sich und sah sich skeptisch in den vielen Straßen um. Dann kam ihm eine Idee und er rief nach einem Taxi.

„Zum Uni Gebäude bitte", bat Ron und der Fahrer fuhr los. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie Ron fand, kamen sie vor einem großen Gebäude zum stehen. Der Fahrer drehte sich abwartend um und Ron sah in fragend an.

„30 Dollar bitte", wiederholte er und Ron kramte in seiner Tasche nach Kleingeld. Er bedankte sich noch und stieg dann aus. Nun musste nur noch irgendwie herausbekommen, wo er hinmusste.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte ihn ein Mädchen, dass ungefähr in seinem alter schien.

„Oh, falls du eine Hermine Granger kennst, dann ja", antwortete er.

„Hermine...", überlegte das Mädchen angestrengt.

„Oh ja... braune Haare, sehr zielstrebig und auch unheimlich nervig?", erkundigte sich das Mädchen.

„Ja, aber sie ist nicht nervig... jedenfalls nicht mehr so sehr", erwiderte Ron etwas schnippisch. Das Mädchen schaute in kurz verwirrt an, sprach dann jedoch weiter:" Du musst dort hinten den Weg lang gehen und dann kommst du in ein Wohnungsviertel. Sie wohnt mit ihrer Kleinen in dem gelben Haus ganz am Ende der Straße."

„Kleinen?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Ach das wirst du sehen. Kann man dir sonst noch irgendwie helfen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein danke, aber wie heißt du denn?", fragte Ron.

„Melanie", antwortete sie.

„Danke Melanie. Ich heiße übrigens Ron", entgegnete er. Melanie nickte lächelnd und verschwand dann. Ron sah ihr noch kurz hinterher und machte sich dann auf den weg. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es gefunden hatte, jedoch stand er dann glücklich und aufgeregt vor dem Haus mit dem Schild „H. Granger".

Noch kurz wartete er und brachte seine Frisur so gut es ging unter Kontrolle. Dann klingelte er jedoch und wurde plötzlich ganz hibbelig. Als er Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte, fing er an zu grinsen und starrte wenige Sekunden später in das Gesicht von seiner Hermine. Als Hermine Ron vor ihrer Tür stehen sah, riss sie erschrocken Augen und Mund auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ron...", flüsterte sie verwirrt.

„Hi Mine", entgegnete er lächelnd. Der nächsten Minute sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Sie schauten sich nur die ganze Zeit an, bis sich in Hermines Kopf ein Schalter umlegte und sie sich Ron um den Hals warf.

„Verdammt was machst du hier?", fragte sie immer noch geschockt und alles andere vergessend.

„Ich...", begann Ron, doch er wurde unterbrochen, als ein junger Mann hinter Hermine trat. Verwirrt ließ Ron von seiner Freundin ab und sah sie fragend an.

„Das ist Lukas. Ein Freund von mir. Wir haben gerade etwas gelernt. Lukas das ist...", erklärte Hermine, doch Lukas schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Du musst Ron sein. Hermine redet ständig von dir", sagte der schwarzhaarige Mann und schüttelte, dem verwirrten Ron die Hand.

„Ich muss gehen Hermine. Sina ist im Wohnzimmer", sagte er an Hermine gewandt und verabschiedete sich per Händedruck von ihr.

„Wer ist denn Sina?", wollte Ron interessiert wissen, als Lukas weg war.

„Ähm... Sina ist...:"

„Mummy", hörte Ron eine Kinderstimme von drinnen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warte bitte kurz hier", flehte Hermine und verschwand nach drinnen, doch Ron folgte ihr und stolperte schon bald beinahe über einen Haufen Spielsachen.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah er Hermine auf dem Boden sitzen und etwas vom Boden aufwischen.

„Wieso machst du das mit der Hand?", wollte Ron wissen und Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Ich sagte doch du sollst warten. Hier ist eine Muggel Gegend, also nichts mit Zauberei", entgegnete Hermine.

„Achso Stimmt", murmelte Ron. Hermine sprang panisch auf und wollte Ron wieder nach draußen ziehen, als eine halb offene Tür aufgestoßen wurde und es Ron die Sprache verschlug. Vor ihm stand, auf wackeligen Beinen, ein kleines Mädchen, um die 1 1/2 Jahr alt. Sie hatte braune, wellige Haare, ein paar Sommersprossen auf ihrer hellen Haut und blaue Augen.

„Mummy fetisch", nuschelte sie und erblickte dann Ron.

„Allo", sagte sie zu ihm und winkte mit ihrer kleinen Hand.

„H...H...Hi", stammelte Ron und versuchte zu lächeln. Dann sah er Hermine, die erschrocken auf die kleine schaute und sich dann vor sie kniete.

„Schön mein Schatz. Geh doch Bello holen und wir machen einen Spaziergang", flüsterte Hermine liebevoll. Die kleine nickte fröhlich und verschwand dann wieder.

„Schatz?", fragte Ron, der überhaupt nicht begriff, was hier gerade passiert war. Seufzend stand Hermine auf und ging auf Ron zu. Sie nahm seine Hände in ihre und schaute auf den viel interessanten Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dir etwas von Sina erzählen sollen, aber ich hatte Angst. Du warst in London und ich hier. Wie ich dich kenne hättest du sofort alles stehen und liegen gelassen, um mir mit unserer Tochter zu helfen", erklärte sie.

„Unser Kind?", rief Ron. Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen und Ron seufzte leise.

„Du meinst ich...", murmelte er dann etwas sanfter und Hermine traute sich endlich aufzublicken. Sie nickte und ließ seine Hände los, um einen Teddybären vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Du bist Sinas Vater", vollendete sie seinen Satz.

„Merlin", flüsterte Ron und nahm Hermine den Bären ab.

„Du hättest mir etwas sagen müssen. Ich hätte dir doch geholfen und jetzt musstest du dich um deine Schule und das Kind kümmern!", sagte Ron.

„Ich bin gut klar gekommen. Ich hatte Hilfe von Lukas. Er ist der einzigste den ich hier habe, die anderen sehen mich alles als Streberin an", erklärte Hermine.

„Ja und als nervig", fügte Ron hinzu.

„Bitte?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Ich hab vorher eine Melanie gefragt wo du wohnst und sie sagte du seihst nervig", antwortete er.

„Oh ich hasse diese Tussy", murmelte Hermine verärgert.

„Ich habe mich dann bei ihr bedankt und gesagt die bist nicht nervig. Zumindest nicht mehr", fügte Ron hinzu und lächelte leicht. Auch Hermine musste kurz schmunzeln und sah Ron dann fest in die Augen.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst", flüsterte sie und eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab. Ron trat sofort auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst und wie. Auch wenn ich sauer sein sollte, was ich auch bin, ist es viel schöner wieder bei dir zu sein", entgegnete er und drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte verlegen.

„Was dagegen wenn ich mitkomme zum spazieren?", fragte er leise. Hermine lächelte und zog ihn dann an der Hand hinter sich her ins Kinderzimmer. Dort angekommen entfuhr beiden ein leises lachen, als sie Sina sahen. Sie hatte versucht ihre Jacke und Schuhe anzuziehen, jedoch war das mehr als fehlgeschlagen. Der Reisverschluss ihrer Jacke war auf dem Rücken und sie hatte den linken und rechten Schuh vertauscht.

„Oh Engel", flüsterte Hermine belustigt und wollte ihr helfen, doch Ron hielt sie zurück.

„Lass mich das machen", sagte er lächelnd und ging auf seine Tochter zu. Er setzte sich vor sie und sie sah in mit großen Augen an.

„Das hast du super gemacht, aber das üben wir noch mal zusammen und dann klappt das bestimmt besser", sagte er sanft und beseitigte das Problem. Dann drehte er sich um und sah in Hermines Gesicht, auf dem schon wieder Tränen schimmerten.

„Komm schon Schatz. Zieh dir Schuhe und eine Jacke an. Es ist kühl draußen", befahl er ihr lächelnd und Hermine verschwand nach einem letzten Blick auf die beiden.

„Du bist so hübsch", flüsterte Ron, als er mit Sina alleine war und sie ausgiebig betrachtet hatte.

„Komm", murmelte die kleine, sprang auf und führte Ron begeistert durch ihr Zimmer. Sie zeigte ihm ihre Lieblingsspielzeuge, ihre Kleider und zum Schluss ihr Bett. Ron lächelte gerührt, als er ein Bild von sich selber neben dem Gitterbett hängen sah.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er neugierig und zeigte auf das Foto.

„Daddy", sagte die kleine sofort mit strahlenden Augen.

„Das bin ich", entgegnete Ron und hoffte, dass sie ihn verstand.

„Daddy?", fragte die kleine und Ron nickte vorsichtig. So schnell konnte er überhaupt nicht schauen, da hatte sie sich schon an sein Bein geklammert und sah ihn begeistert an. Ron nahm sie hoch und drückte sie dann fest an sich. Und nun liefen auch ihm ein paar stumme Tränen über die Wangen.

„Seid ihr...", kam es von der Tür, doch Hermine verstummte, als sie ihre beiden größten Schätze so sah.

„Daddy", flüsterte Sina gegen Rons Hals und dieser sah Hermine mit verschleierten Augen an.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, gingen sie gemeinsam los über den Campus. Sina hatte die eine Hand in der ihrer Mama und die andere hielt sie auffordernd Ron entgegen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zu Hermine und einem nicken ihrerseits, ergriff auch er die Hand der kleinen und so gingen sie weiter.

„Schau mal, da ist Felix", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile und deute auf einen etwa 5 Jährigen Jungen in ihrer Nähe. Sina tapste vergnügt los und begrüßte den älteren mit einem übertriebenen Winken.

„Wollen wir uns setzten?", schlug Hermine vor und zeigte auf eine Bank. Ron nickte und so ließen sie sich dort nieder.

„Wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen?", wollte Hermine neugierig wissen und so erzählte ihr Ron von dem Job auf dem Quidditch. Wettkampf und der Reise nach San Francisco.

„Das heißt, du bist schon eine Woche hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, aber ich wollte erst meine Arbeit erledigen, bevor ich hier her komme, obwohl ich ziemlich oft davor war, alles hinzuschmeißen und einfach so zu kommen", erklärte er. Hermine nickte verstehend und sah wieder zu ihrer Tochter, die vergnügt vor dem Jungen davon lief.

„Wie war das eigentlich so, als du Sina hattest. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht mit Kind und Schule und dann noch hier, wo nur junge Leute ohne Kinder sind?", fragte Ron seinerseits.

„Als ich erfahren hab, dass ich Schwanger bin, wollte ich eigentlich so schnell wie möglich zurück nach London. Aber du kennst mich, einfach so meine Ausbildung zu schmeißen war noch schwieriger für mich und so hab ich mein bestes versucht, das alles alleine zu schaffen. Ich habe nur die nötigsten Kurse belegt und in der Zeit, wo ich Vorlesungen hatte, hab ich Sina zu einer Kindergrippe in der Stadt gebracht. Später hat mir dann Lukas geholfen, weil er in seinem ersten Semester ist und noch nicht viel zu tun hat und dabei haben wir uns angefreundet", erzählte sie.

„Mir tut es Leid, dass ich nicht da sein konnte für euch zwei", entgegnete Ron.

„Ach Quatsch. DU wusstest doch nichts. Aber sieh mal: In 4 Monaten fangen meine Prüfungen an, dann hab ich noch 2 Monate unterricht und dann komm ich zurück nach London und dann können wir alles noch mal in ruhe besprechen und schauen wie es weiter geht okay?", schlug Hermine vor. Ron nickte und willigte ein.

„Und jetzt bin ich erstmal froh, dass du hier bist", fügte sie hinzu und umarmte Ron.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte dieser und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie. Die beiden lösten sich aus der Umarmung und fingen kurze Zeit später Gleichzeitig an zu lachen. Als sie schon Tränen in den Augen hatten, beruhigte sich Hermine als erste und sah Ron liebevoll an.

„Wir haben schon ein verkorkstes Leben. Erst streiten wir uns sieben Jahre lang, bis wir endlich kapieren, dass wir uns lieben. Dann haben wir ohne Vorwarnung Sex und ich wird davon Schwanger, sag es dir jedoch nicht, weil wir 100 von Kilometern voneinander entfernt sind", zählte sie auf und Ron nickte grinsend.

„Werden wir je normal Leben können?", fragte Ron. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm, um ihn nach 2 Jahren endlich wieder zu küssen, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen streiften...

„Mummy. Daddy."

Sina kam lachend auf ihre Eltern zu und diese begrüßten ihre kleine mit offenen Armen.

„Ich glaube nicht", beantwortete Hermine Rons frage und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie sich zu dritt auf den Heimweg machten.


End file.
